


of bathrooms and gods

by carohaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Size Difference, really just a lot of worshipping, the bathroom may or may not be a sentient being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carohaze/pseuds/carohaze
Summary: “Gods walk among us, Shin, and they see you even in your most private moment.” His grandma always liked to say jokingly whenever a young Shinsuke left a mess after showering, a clear but gentle reproach to make him tidy up. You must make them proud, she said.Or UshiKita shower sex with a lot of feelings and poetic smut.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150





	of bathrooms and gods

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is 100% fueled by Horny Thoughts as someone who absolutely appreciates bathrooms too (its not a kink i swear) 
> 
> additional tags include: stomach bulge, Kita Shinsuke moaning, Ushijima Wakatoshi Is Big, useless comparisons of organic beings, husbands that keep their names, not enough dialogue, 3k smut disguised as poetry.

Kita Shinsuke always thought bathrooms were a reflection of one's self.

 _“Gods walk among us, Shin, and they see you even in your most private moment.”_ His grandma always liked to joke whenever a young Shinsuke left a mess after showering, a clear but gentle reproach to make him tidy up. You must make them proud, she said. 

Clean towels, a decent reserve toilet paper, maybe a well kept plant on one of the shelves, having the required necessities, maybe also throwing in a nice scented candle. All of these, Shinsuke made sure to buy first thing after moving together with his husband. Luckily for Shinsuke, his husband had impeccable taste and a admirable sense of hygiene, so it wasn't a huge task keeping their bathroom squeaky and comfortable. Plus it also meant they could engage in other enjoyable activities, Shinsuke and Wakatoshi both declared at the same time, surprising each other.

"Wakatoshi, wait your turn." Shinsuke called when he felt the bigger man slip inside the shower, the space suddenly shrinking noticeably.

"Can't," Wakatoshi answered from behind the smaller man, nuzzling his nape softly, "Can't wait."

"Yes you can. We just did it," Kita reached for Ushijima's head, who lowered to rest over his shoulders, fingers slipping through silky hair and petting him slowly as one would do to comfort a child. They had certainly gone a few rounds, Kita feeling satisfied and with a nice sore, but apparently it was not enough for his stamina-machine husband, "Unless yer just here to help me scrub my back?"

Ushijima perked up immediately, reaching for the soft sponge and their favorite scented soap. They both agreed on this soap when they first started dating formally, all those years back. A scent not too sweet and not too plain, something that reminds one of the forest, of home, Kita had said. _"But you don't live in a forest,"_ Wakatoshi had assured with a confused furrowed brow. _"But I'd love to,"_ Shinsuke had replied then, smiling and adding a four piece package to their basket. It took Ushijima a few months to realize he didn't need to smell like a rainy forest all the time to smell like home. 

In their average sized shower, that could fit two average sized persons or one Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kita leaned a bit against the wall to give him better access to his back. The taller man got to work, starting with his husband's narrow but firm shoulders, toned with years of work and experience, down his lower back, going gently over the red and purple bruises from their previous activities, sliding around his sides all the way to his chest, nipples a bit perked from the touches, still recalling the attentions from before, and then scrubbing close to a sensitive navel too. Kita grabbed his arm before he could reach lower.

"I think my back is over there, Wakatoshi" 

Ushijima huffed, playfully annoyed at being shut down and returned to scrub Kita's shoulders and arms. Shinsuke couldn't hold a surprised gasp when Wakatoshi started kneading his back muscles. 

As an athlete, it was natural for Wakatoshi to know how and where to press sore muscles and relieve tension. He often massaged his own arms or legs after a specially tiring practice session, having learned from their assigned physiotherapist, "In case of emergency or just for general knowledge for fun times," their team's coach had said with a wink, to which the team laughed knowingly and high-fived each other. Wakatoshi guessed his team members often came across a lot of muscle cramps emergencies, so he also high-fived them.

It had proved useful knowledge to him, since Kita often came home sore from his field work, so Wakatoshi sent a thankful text to his coach, getting a mysterious skull emoji back. Did that mean to give a head massage too? Wakatoshi wasn't sure, but he tried to massage Shinsuke's head once and felt incredibly happy when his husband looked very fresh and well rested the morning after. He really should thank his coach in person. 

After a quite precise and strong press, Kita let out a satisfied moan, making Wakatoshi stop and then turn to face him.

"That felt wonderful, thank you. Maybe you can help me scrub my legs too? I'm afraid I can't really bend forward to do it myself." He asked, smiling softly. Wakatoshi nodded.

"I would very much like that," he reached for the soap again, and descended slowly to a comfortable kneeling position right in front of him. Wakatoshi's hands were big, Kita already knew them by heart, and feeling them grasp around his quadriceps so easily always made him weak.

It was one of the things he first loved about Wakatoshi. They were both in their last year of high school, both captains of their own school’s volleyball team. Kita had definitely heard of the powerful and undefeated ace of Shiratorizawa, he had seen him from afar in previous national tournaments, read about him on local volleyball magazines but none of that had prepared him for how massive the man actually was. Standing proud and calm, stretching his tiny hand that paled in comparison, before a practice match a few months before that year’s nationals qualifications. Despite their physical differences, he didn't back down. Kita Shinsuke prided himself of his astounding discipline, so it surprised him when he asked for the rival team’s captain’s number at the end of the training camp, both staying back to clean the gymnasium thoroughly, before hitting the showers. He was even more shocked when he got a text later that week, formal and perfect spelling (definitely a plus), asking him out on a “romantic first date”, which to this day Wakatoshi would argue he was only borrowing his teammates' words. 

Their friends often told them that they were bound to work out. That they had a lot of similarities, a lot of the same customs and beliefs, traditional and unyielding. _“Made from the same mold, like chocolates!”_ Wakatoshi’s best friend Tendou (who would later become a famous chocolatier and would send them cute boxes from overseas every holiday) had said happily. Ushijima and Kita both liked chocolates, so they agreed. But really, deep inside Shinsuke thought the things that made them so similar, also made them abysmally contrasting in a weird symbiotic kind of way. No matter how much time goes by, they keep learning from each other, trying and failing, and trying again. Like fertile soil learning how to sprout different yet wonderful things every year.

Shinsuke found Wakatoshi's shoulders for balance. 

Ushijima didn't waste a single second. circling behind Shinsuke's knees, down to his calves and up again towards his inner thighs, making him shudder. Honestly, Wakatoshi was surprised by his self control up until now. Having such a beautiful, healthy body in front of him, at his mercy but not really. Thin but strong legs and milky thighs that didn't match the tan of Kita's arms or face due to hours exposed to the sun, Wakatoshi didn't want anything but to bite and kiss them, adding to the pre existing bruises down there, painting sunsets or galaxies, worshipping the man in front of him. Like this, Wakatoshi kneeling in front of Shinsuke facing his lower abdomen, it would be so easy to pleasure him. To bring him to the highest peak, lean forward and just take that already half hard cock in his mouth, feel him throb and grow bigger. He could swallow him whole like this. He could just grab him, hold him up and eat him out too, devour him, leave him a panting mess, sobbing for more, more, more...

He was brought down to Earth again when he felt nails digging at his shoulders. He looked up, and caught Kita's blushed and dazed face. Silent plea only known to his husband. 

"Whatcha thinking about, Wakatoshi?" It came out almost like a whisper, the water swallowing the sounds, descending through their bodies in warm rivulets. Their glazed eyes meeting halfway. Wakatoshi could say he’s thinking about how not even the most talented Renaissance artist could match the landscape that is Shinsuke’s body right now. But he shelves that thought for later.

"Shinsuke, can I?" Ushijima asked, steading himself, hands already sliding slowly around to the smaller man's perfect ass, squeezing lightly.

"Can ya what? Can ya suck me off?" Shinsuke chuckled. He couldn't wait, but he also couldn't let a teasing opportunity like this go. 

What a sight. To have this huge, gentle body kneel in front of him, looking up at him, like a man seeking shelter from the tempest inside a dry and warm shrine, the first bite of homemade bread after days of starvation, Kita felt invincible. And to Wakatoshi's eyes, he was grace incarnate. 

" Can I…" Wakatoshi's lips brushed his navel, a dangerously slow and fleeting touch, teasing himself too, "... dare to make you mine?" 

Everything felt quiet and loud at the same time. Ah so it's like this today, Kita thought. The raspy and low voice resounded clearly as if this tiny, secret space was built only for them to hear the acoustics of this precise prayer, echoing forever. Shinsuke's eyes went dark.

"Silly," Shinsuke held Wakatoshi's face with one hand, anchoring himself from his heavenly delusions, "I'm already yours."

There was no need to reply, Wakatoshi thought. Delivering open mouthed kisses here and there, enclosing his wet mouth around his husband’s cock like he’s done so many times yet always feels like his shy first time, eager to please, eager for praise. Every sound coming out of Shinsuke’s mouth is like Wakatoshi’s won the lottery over and over again. Every desperate tug at his hair, like another bountiful harvest after a rainy season. Wakatoshi sliding his tongue along the sides of the hardening shaft, tracing the thin vein that runs all the way to the sensitive head. He holds Shinsuke’s ass like a lifeline, kneading, pushing forward so he can take him deeply down his throat. Precum and saliva mixing together and trailing down Ushijima’s chin, proof of his efforts.

There’s a spot near the base of his cock that always makes Kita sigh deeply, so Wakatoshi attacks it, again, again, until the shy sighs turn into moans. And moans translate into desperation. Shinsuke’s hips moving faster, Wakatoshi’s throat going slack to fit everything. He’s learned, after all. How to push his body to best please his husband. How to angle his tongue so he doesn't choke, but then again, he wouldn’t mind it if this was the last thing he saw. He wonders when he became such a pervert. Such a-

“Such a good boy for me, Wakatoshi,” Shinsuke praised as if reading his mind. It wouldn’t surprise Wakatoshi either if Kita could read minds. If he could know every time Wakatoshi thirsted for him in public or if he could know every unspeakable thought Wakatoshi's brain came up with whenever Shinsuke wore his volleyball jersey, nothing underneath. It didn't matter, really. He would just never have to speak again. “Look at ya, all hard and throbbin’.”

For the life of everything, all this time Ushijima hadn’t even thought about his own raging boner, begging to be touched or not at all, whatever faith Kita Shinsuke decided. His own orgasm, a mere side bonus of being able to please this beautiful creature, he concluded. 

Ushijima hollowed his cheeks harder, sucked harder. The hand at his hair gripped tighter, a choked sound of warning leaving Shinsuke and after a few thrusts he was spilling inside his husband’s mouth, who gladly swallowed everything that was offered. One of Wakatoshi’s hands left the other’s ass to grip Shinsuke’s cock base, slowing him down. He wanted to savour this. He pulled the shaft out with an obscene wet sound, the overspilling cum dripping out and before Wakatoshi could clean it up, Shinsuke’s thumb lined his mouth, hot and red and glistening, pushing the cum back inside slowly.

"You did so well, Wakatoshi. You know everything I like…" At some point Shinsuke had turned off the shower and helped Ushijima stand up properly, gently caressing the other's big chest, "Come get your reward then." 

Shinsuke produced the bottle of lube they kept in one of the shelves just outside the shower. He poured a generous amount on his own hand, warming it up slightly and then turning around. Presenting his back again, like a prize. This time, Shinsuke's hand went straight to his asshole, still a bit pink and loose from their marathon before, showing near to no resistance to the two fingers shoving inside him at once. 

Wakatoshi's scalp went numb, he was well aware Kita had said this was a reward for him but there was a silent command to not touch until Shinsuke said so. Wakatoshi's hand fisted his own cock, slicking it up with more lube, throbbing and growling at the sight. Thankfully, Shinsuke had already cummed once because Wakatoshi knew he wouldn't last at all. Thin and long fingers stretching and pumping out, there were four now. Shinsuke beginning to lose his composure, turned around and nodded.

"Please, Wakatoshi-"

"Shinsuke." Big hands landing immediately on the smaller's hips. Towering behind his husband, he rubbed his fat cock along Shinsuke’s ass, measuring and teasing. He gripped himself and aligned perfectly before starting to push inside slowly. Kita instinctively jerked his hips, the initial uncomfortable feeling taking over him. Wakatoshi knew he was well endowed everywhere, it had cost them a lot of lube and awkward sex before they managed to get used to it. They both laughed after that, too exhausted and satisfied to even move and clean themselves up.

"A- Ah- !" Shinsuke moaned when almost half of Wakatoshi’s cock went in at once. He was holding onto the wall for dear life, bracing for the rest of that marvelous and thick shaft, "More….More Wakatoshi-!"

Wakatoshi groaned. It took a lot not to thrust up and just impale his husband on his cock, to see that familiar bulge on his stomach whenever he's fully sheathed inside. The mere thought made Ushijima shudder. He gripped Shinsuke’s hips harder, angling him a bit higher and almost pushing Kita's feet off the ground. He advanced slowly again, until the ring of muscles had enveloped him whole. That delicious wet heat surrounding him, pulsing and squeezing to accommodate the foreign but familiar member. 

Shinsuke was gasping for air. He'd learn how to take his titan of a husband well, and he knew Ushijima was too desperate to last long but still, Shinsuke braced himself before breathing out.

"Move, please mov-" 

His sentence got cut off when Wakatoshi pulled back until only the head remained locked inside, then pushed forward again with a long and firm thrust that had Shinsuke see white. Repeat, and Shinsuke swears he saw the Gods, staring proudly at him like an Olympic champion who just tamed the fiercest of beasts, but really, he was just taking cock. 

Their moans and gasps combined and composing the sweetest melody known to their ears. Sweat and soap and cum trailing down their bodies. Another few drags of Ushijima's cock and he lifted Shinsuke completely off the ground, pushing him against his own chest. Spreading his milky legs and pushing to reach even further inside. Kita's head falling against Wakatoshi's glistening shoulders, he felt so full, so full, so big. No words, no coherence. He was a delicious display to their bathroom walls, gasping, all spread out, impaled and filled to the brink. He wasn't the Olympic champion he had initially thought, he was the prize.

His second orgasm hit him shortly after. Only a few drops spilling out. Completely spent and dry, goosebumps and tears. He went limp without the fear of being dropped. Wakatoshi would never drop him, would never let him feel helpless. Ah, how he loved this man.

"Close. I'm close, Shinsuke," Wakatoshi mumbled, his thrusts becoming erratic, eyes unfocused. Shinsuke was only regaining a bit of his hearing but he definitely felt the hot cock inside him pulse and throb even harder, as if only waiting for confirmation.

"Come. Come inside, Toshi." 

And Ushijima Wakatoshi did. Spurts and spurts of hot white cum painting the inside of Shinsuke’s ass, declaring him a canvas turned masterpiece, plugging his cum in with his still raging member. Caressing the small bulge on Kita's stomach then moving up to pinch the pink perky nipples. Ushijima was lost in sensations, but still held Shinsuke up. Unwavering like the mountains. Hugging him against his own messy body, heartbeats almost in tune and breathing synchronizing. 

They stayed like that until Kita palmed Wakatoshi's arms. A sign he was ready to be set back down, he managed to stand on wobbly knees. Wakatoshi still supported his husband's lower back, as if apologizing for being too greedy. 

"I'm okay, Toshi. You were amazing," Shinsuke smiled up at him, cheeks still tinted and fringe of white and balck hair sticking to his forehead, "How 'bout we shower properly now?" 

"I'd like that-" Wakatoshi started.

"But _just_ shower." Kita cut him off laughing. Reaching to turn the water on again, both gasping when it came out too cold at first. This time, Kita took the soap and sponge first to help scrub Wakatoshi's broad back, then viceversa, washing each other's hair as well. Their hands touching over familiar bodies, over familiar shower tiles and turning the handle to the exact point where the water is not that cold or hot. Their bathroom known to them, and them only.

After drying up, they slid to bed in just their underwear. Weather cool enough to pull a thick and fluffy comforter over the both of them.

"You're perfect, Shinsuke," Wakatoshi kissed his soft shoulders, embracing Shinsuke close.

"You know I'm not, but thank you," Kita snuggled into Ushijima's collarbones. Tiredness threatening to catch up, legs and backside starting to ache too, "I also think you're perfect, so strong and good for me."

Wakatoshi swam in the praise, like a fish finally discovering his home isn't just a tank but the whole ocean. He held this man, his husband, not desperate or fearful of this being that ephemeral moment of seeing a shiny comet flash by, but instead, comfortably and easy like knowing the sun will rise each morning and the air will blow through soft curtains until it reaches their cocoon of blankets and pillows.

"Good morning, Wakatoshi." One God said.

"Good morning, Shinsuke." The other God replied.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! you can come scream about ushikita with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/carohaze)
> 
> i'd love to read your thoughts too! :) comments and kudos appreciated
> 
> dedicated to everyone in UshiKita Village ♡


End file.
